Crueles sentimientos
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: El subconsciente es traicionero. No lo manejamos, y Haruhiko Usami no es la excepción. Una sola noche en compañía del muchacho de verdes ojos es lo que más anhela. Sin embargo, los deseos no siempre llegan de la forma que esperamos. Y en los sentimientos, nadie manda.


CRUELES SENTIMIENTOS

El toque del muchacho le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Una realidad, hasta entonces, indeseada y cruda, insensible y solitaria, pero que ahora tornaba a matices más suaves y cálidos gracias a la presencia de ese chico que, en esos momentos, evitaba a toda costa establecer contacto visual con él debido a la posición y el contexto en el cual se encontraban. Un chico tan ordinario, tan común, tan distinto a lo que siempre acostumbró, que era precisamente eso lo que a sus ojos, lo hacía tan especial.

No lo dudó ni siquiera un segundo. Tomó su barbilla y con una suavidad que nadie había recibido antes de él, giró su rostro para obligarle a mirarle. No tenía prisa; la prisa era para los cobardes, para los que temían a que todo lo bueno, se fuese sin más y sin ninguna consideración, por lo que debían apresurarse a encontrarlo antes de que escapara. Él no era así; todo lo contrario. Si hacía memoria, ningún momento antes en su vida le trajo ese tumulto de agradables emociones que se arrebolaban en su interior con sólo tener a Misaki cerca, por lo mismo, si podía, gustaría de alargar lo más posible ese momento, esa noche, dejando tatuado a rojo fuego en su corazón y mente la imagen del chico que, ahora, tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Si tan sólo él lo escogiera… Si tan sólo sus ojos brillaran por él, no por su hermano menor. Si Takahashi se lo permitiese, le entregaría el mundo entero, con tal de hacerlo feliz.

-Te quiero, Misaki… - Susurró sin siquiera pensarlo, sintiendo esas tontas mariposas a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado, por él, revoloteando en su estómago. – Te quiero. Sólo necesitas elegirme.

No le dejó decir más. Al instante, hizo nula la distancia que les separaba y apresó sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, suave; su boca mimó la contraria, mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al del joven. Le sintió tensarse y colocar sus manos en su torso, queriendo apartarlo de sí, pero supo que estaba ganando cuando la fuerza con la que el menor le empujaba fue aminorando su intensidad hasta terminar apretando su blanca camisa entre sus manos, ya respondiendo, con timidez, a la caricia que él había iniciado. Se aventuró un poco más allá, dejando a su curiosa lengua abandonar su cavidad para reclamar como suya la contraria; gimió dentro del beso, no pudo evitarlo, pues notó a la perfección la reacción que el más joven estaba teniendo producto de sus caricias. Su entrepierna lo delataba, ese bulto que chocaba con el propio y que le mandaba oleadas de un desconocido pero exquisito placer.

Porque él nunca antes había fijado su atención en un hombre, nunca. Era la primera vez, y no podía explicar ni hasta el día de hoy por qué ese chico le había encantado al punto de dejarlo completamente rendido a sus pies.

-No…Haru… Haruhiko…

El menor suspiró cuando por fin pudo tomar la distancia suficiente para recuperar el aire que Usami le había arrebatado sin contemplaciones. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, no supo dónde poner su mirada y simplemente trató de sacárselo de encima para poder huir de aquel lugar. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, en qué momento había pasado de estar viendo los diseños de Haruhiko, a estar apresado bajo su cuerpo, sobre su cama. No estaba bien, para nada correcto. De hecho, esa culpabilidad que siempre sentía por ceder ante los caprichos del más maduro se veía enormemente acrecentada porque, ahora sí, estaba traicionando en todo el sentido de la palabra a Akihiko, a Usagi, a quien amaba, y el saberse esa clase de persona le hizo sentir miserable, la peor escoria humana.

Usagi no se merecía eso, pero en su interior, no podía negar que el mayor de los hermanos algo había despertado en él desde la primera vez que lo besó. Sobre todo ahora, que las circunstancias le permitían tomarse más libertades y tratarle como una fina pieza de cristal que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-Debo irme. – Sentenció, escabulléndose entre sus brazos para poder correr hacia la puerta. Sus cosas no importaban, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar y llegar rápido al departamento que compartía con Usagi.

No podía creer que estuviera poniendo en tela de juicio sus sentimientos por el de azules ojos. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, porque su pareja se merecía lo mejor del mundo, no ser traicionado de aquella forma.

-No.

Haruhiko lo sostuvo de una mano por la espalda y lo obligó a voltear, pegándolo contra su cuerpo y acorralándolo contra una de las paredes. Lo miró, consciente de que esta vez sí que estaba transgrediendo todos los límites y causando reales problemas al menor. Pero bien sabía que Misaki no era nunca completamente sincero cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba, sino ¿por qué no se había ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué siempre accedía a acompañarlo cuando él se lo pedía? ¿Por qué reaccionaba ante sus caricias? Claro, ningún cuerpo era de piedra, pero así y todo uno podía rechazar algo prohibido.

Él no lo estaba haciendo; su imposibilidad de devolverle la mirada, se lo decía.

Y esa confirmación silenciosa, tan tácita, era lo único que necesitaba.

-Quédate, Misaki. – Bajó hasta su cuello y dejó allí besos húmedos mientras le desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. – Nadie tiene por qué saberlo… Sólo una vez, jamás volveré a molestarte.

Estaba dispuesto a eso, y mucho más, si tenía la posibilidad de conocer lo que era realmente hacerle el amor a esa persona tan especial y única. Porque cuerpos habían pasado por su lecho, pero nunca alguien que realmente despertara en él algo más que deseo carnal.

El interior del de cabellos castaños era un completo caos. Por una parte, sentía lástima y culpa por causar sufrimiento a ese hombre que lo único que quería era amarle y, por otra, se asustaba de sí mismo por estar siquiera sopesando la posibilidad de ceder al calor confortante del mayor si con eso podía darle un poco de consuelo y felicidad. Pero esos besos, esos labios que reclamaban como propios los rincones de su cuello mientras sus manos le rodeaban por la cintura, despertaban en él unas emociones muy distintas a las que sentía cuando intimaba con Usagi. Akihiko era más seguro de sus movimientos, más fogoso en sus acciones y siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya pues, fuese cual fuese su postura, si deseaba sexo eso era lo que conseguía; claro que igualmente lo disfrutaba, lo amaba y aunque se resistiera al principio, más por costumbre que por alguna otra cosa, al final terminaba completamente rendido al mayor. Pero con Haruhiko, tenía la sensación de que si adoptaba una postura lo suficientemente firme, éste la respetaría, como siempre lo había hecho, y no le forzaría a nada.

Pero… ¿Quería realmente irse?

Gimió, tapando enseguida su boca con ambas manos.

No supo en qué momento había pasado, pero el mayor se encontraba besando su cuello mientras que con una mano, estimulaba su miembro por sobre la tela del fino bóxer que lo cubría.

-¿Quieres realmente que pare? – Haruhiko susurró en su oído más cercano, con su voz profunda, ronca, llena de deseo. - ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo, Misaki?

Ser sincero consigo mismo. Aceptar que el mayor, algo más que compasión y culpabilidad le causaba.

Pero era más grande el amor que sentía por Usagi, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero… ¿Por qué siempre había dudas?

El de oscuros cabellos tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, guiándolo hacia la cama nuevamente y cayendo con él sobre ella.

Estaba mal, tan mal que su cabeza le gritaba que escapara de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero así y todo…

-Hazlo. – No lo pensó más. Cerró los ojos y, sonrojado, pronunció aquella palabra con la que sentenciaba su futuro para siempre.

Y Haruhiko no necesitó más respuesta que aquella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una de esas que tan escasas eran en él, y acarició las mejillas contrarias justo allí donde el carmín se había posicionado, antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios, esta vez, sabiendo que contaba con el consentimiento expreso del menor. Ni siquiera reparó en los contras, tal y como siempre lo hubo hecho en el pasado, pues ahora el mismo Misaki había decidido por su cuenta y lo que viniera después, no importaba. No importaba porque luego de aquella noche, aún cuando ya no lo volviese a ver, su vida estaría completa para siempre.

Deslizó sus manos por su torso descubierto, dejando que una de sus manos torturara uno de sus pezones mientras su boca hacía lo propio con los labios contrarios; no lo besaba con prisa, sí con pasión, poniendo en cada caricia todo aquello que únicamente aquel muchacho de expresivos ojos verdes, había sido capaz de despertar en su solitario corazón. Quería amarle, tanto… Lo amaba tanto, que con solo sentir sus manos enredándose en sus oscuros cabellos el deseo quemaba sus venas por completo, torturándole como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se separó de él, con la única intención de deshacerse de su camisa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones y de inmediato, volvió a buscar el calor contrario en un abrazo lleno de los sentimientos que le profesaba. De pronto, no estaba tan seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; él, que nunca había dudado en su vida ni temido hacer algo, tenía miedo ahora. Sonrió y bajó la mirada, haciendo con esto que Misaki abriera por fin los ojos y le mirara, avergonzado, sí, pero también con la infantil curiosidad de saber el porqué de su repentino titubeo. Decidió confesarse.

-Yo nunca… - Carraspeó. Cualquiera que se jactara de conocerle, se sorprendería de verlo tan inseguro de sí mismo, sin esa aparente máscara de frívola perfección. Hasta el momento, sólo se había dejado llevar por el fuego que sometía sus sentidos por completo, pero tenía que admitir que sólo hasta cierto punto tenía esa confianza. Llegado _ese_ momento, dudaría. – Nunca he estado con un hombre. Eres el primero que me hace querer todo esto con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

El aludido dilató sus ojos al máximo, con la sorpresa titilando en sus verdes pupilas. Claramente no se esperaba una confesión así; es más, él daba por sentado de que, dada la seguridad con que el mayor siempre dijo que le quería, no era el primero en su vida en causarle esos sentimientos. Pero se equivocó y, ahora, no sabía qué hacer o cómo responder ante la inquietante mirada que Haruhiko le dirigía. Al final, sin saber qué palabras eran las correctas a decir en un momento como aquel, terminó tomándolo del rostro y siendo él el que fundiera sus labios con los contrarios en un beso tímido; nervioso, porque era la primera vez que él iniciaba un contacto así con el otro.

El mayor, entendiendo la indirecta, profundizó aún más el contacto y dejó que sus instintos continuaran guiándole por lo que, sin pensarlo demasiado, terminó de deshacerse de la ropa contraria y volvió a tomar su pene con una de sus manos, con toda la intención de brindarle placer de una manera mucho más directa. La reacción no se hizo esperar, y él sólo pudo deleitar sus oídos con los jadeos que, suaves, escapaban de la boca del más joven, y su vista con los gestos y el sonrojo que invadían su rostro. No necesitó más para sentir él mismo cómo su propia intimidad se sentía apresada bajo las telas que la cubrían, y clamaba atención también, irguiéndose orgullosa.

Era difícil saber quién estaba disfrutando más; si Misaki, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y tratando de encontrar algo de soporte en sus brazos, los que apretaba con fuerza, o él, viéndole así y jadeando también de cuando en cuando por el sólo hecho de saberse el causante del placer que invadía el cuerpo contrario. Pudo haber continuado hasta que el otro alcanzara el tan deseado orgasmo pero algo, no supo qué, le dijo que lo dejara allí en el limbo, cegado y completamente invadido por el fuego que había despertado en su interior, sin consumir. Y así lo hizo. Y ese mismo instinto le indicó hacer algo que jamás en su sano juicio hubiese considerado siquiera: lamer el miembro contrario como si de un dulce se tratara, mientras terminaba de deshacerse de sus ropas para estar ambos desnudos por completo.

-Te quiero, Misaki.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, irguiéndose de inmediato y encontrándose a la oscura soledad de su cuarto como única compañía. Su respiración, entrecortada, y la notoria incomodidad entre sus piernas, le indicaron que su sueño había sido más real de lo que pensaba. A tientas, encendió la lámpara más cercana y se sentó a orillas de la cama para poder servirse un poco del agua que estaba a su disposición con más comodidad, pensando que, quizá eso, le servía para refrescar sus ideas y pensar con una claridad que en esos momentos, lejos estaba de encontrar.

Jamás su mente le había traicionado de aquella manera. Nunca. Pero una parte de su fuero interno deseaba haber seguido soñando para saber cómo terminaba todo aquello; su subconsciente, teniendo bien claro lo que deseaba, le había mostrado sin consideración algo que jamás viviría, no porque sus sentimientos no fuesen los mismos que en el sueño, profesaba por Takahashi, sino porque sabía, éste amaba ciega y devotamente a su hermano menor y que el traicionarlo de una forma como aquella ni siquiera era una posibilidad. No obstante, debía admitir que, de ser otro el caso, quizá no sentiría amor por ese chico, pues le convertiría en uno como cualquier otro, propenso a caer ante cualquier debilidad.

-Qué me hiciste, Misaki…

Susurró, volviendo a recostarse en la cama y cerrando los ojos, tentado a terminar por sí mismo lo que en el sueño no había encontrado un fin. Llevó su diestra a su entrepierna, sin embargo, se retractó y al final, volvió a acomodarse para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, consciente de que no mucho faltaba para que tuviera que levantarse. Pero no pudo; como si cada minuto fuese una hora, pensó en el muchacho de verdes ojos, y en lo mucho que aún anhelaba, él le escogiera, sin necesidad de traiciones de por medio, haciendo las cosas bien. Y empuñó sus manos con tristeza, pues dolía como nunca el saberse no correspondido y el tener la seguridad de que de su corazón, el menor no saldría, por más que lo intentara; cómo podía siquiera pensar en sacarlo de ese lugar que era sólo suyo desde aquel día en que, amablemente, se ofreció para acompañarle en el tren por no saber él cómo utilizarlo. Sus mejillas se humedecieron producto de una que otra lágrima que, silenciosas, habían escapado de sus ojos para deslizarse por sobre su piel. Nunca había llorado por nadie, porque nunca antes había amado de verdad, de la forma en la que ahora lo hacía. Y por lo mismo, esa soledad que antes nunca le hubo importado, ahora pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Inspiró profundo, queriendo recomponerse antes de que amaneciera. Era, después de todo, un día como cualquier otro, y el mundo no detendría su funcionamiento únicamente porque él no se encontraba bien. Necesitaba la careta de frívola perfección y desempeñarse como siempre lo hacía en el trabajo, si quería pasar desapercibido a ojos de su padre; y pensaba en él, porque era el único capaz de ver un poco más allá y de notar si algo le perturbaba.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazándose a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, sobre la cama, pero los tenues rayos del sol que ya invadían por completo su cuarto le hicieron volver a ponerse de pie y. sin siquiera pensarlo, buscar su celular. Lo necesitaba… Necesitaba, al menos, oír su voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo.

Dijo, en cuanto escuchó la jovial voz al otro lado de la línea, notando de inmediato el nerviosismo que siempre se hacía presente en Misaki cuando le llamaba.

-Este… Aprovechando que me llama, ya no es necesario que se moleste enviando más bombones. Pero muchas gracias, estaban deliciosos.

Escuchar su titubeo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Esa conversación siempre se repetía entre ellos y el menor, inconscientemente, siempre terminaba escogiendo alguna otra cosa que él terminaba enviando cada cierto tiempo a la casa de Akihiko.

-¿Y si te gustan por qué no puedo enviarte más? – Le era tan sencillo imaginar el rostro del estudiante… - ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que desees? Puedo darte lo que sea que me pidas.

-¡No, no! Digo, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Estaban ricos los chocolates, pero no me gustan tanto como para querer comerlos tan seguido.

-Entonces dime algo más. Lo que quieras.

El silencio se hizo presente y una voz a lo lejos, escuchada a través del celular, le dio a entender que el menor no se encontraba solo. Apretó con fuerza el aparato con su diestra y mordió sus labios; en esos momentos, odiaba a Akihiko con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

-¡Ya debo irme! Lo siento, voy tarde a clases, ¡pero gracias por los chocolates, y ya no es necesario que los envíe más!

No alcanzó a decir más nada pues, al segundo siguiente, la llamada se cortó. Suspiró profundamente antes de dejar el celular sobre el mueble para dirigirse al baño; esa ducha fría que no tomó apenas despertó de madrugada, aún era útil y necesaria para poder poner en orden sus ideas sin distracciones de por medio.

Cualquiera podría calificarle de masoquista, quizá, hasta de arrastrado sin nada de amor propio por estar rogando por las migajas de un cariño que nunca llegaría, no de la forma en la que él lo deseaba. Pero, así y todo, no pensaba alejarse. Estaría siempre cerca, tal y como se lo había prometido en alguna ocasión a Misaki, sin transgredir sus límites, simplemente observando, cuidándolo, velando por él.

Porque lo amaba. Tanto lo quería, que su vida había encontrado al fin un sentido en su existencia.

No importaba que nunca fuera para él. Con verle feliz era más que suficiente, aunque esa felicidad no le incluyera.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola! Este pequeño relato fue producto de un momento de espontánea inspiración, de una pareja un tanto bizarra, por describirla de alguna manera. Yo AMO a Usagi con Misaki, más a Usagi que a ningún otro personaje, pero Haruhiko siempre tuvo un espacio especial y también me encanta y pues, aprovechando que está al aire la tercera temporada, tenía que sacarme este gustito que tengo por las parejas prohibidas de alguna manera xD_

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de escribirlo. Sí, es triste, pero no puede haber final feliz para Haruhiko con Misaki /3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
